


A True Match

by Asteria11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, How Do I Tag, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria11/pseuds/Asteria11
Summary: Tobias was intrigued. He was currently watching a match of the newly established Alolan Leauge. Now, usually, he wasn't one to watch other people battle but one of the battlers was distinctly familiar.Otherwise known as the fic where Ash beats the daylights out of Tobias.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 46
Kudos: 348





	1. Lighting the Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubywing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubywing/gifts), [Corpus_Callosum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus_Callosum/gifts).



> Thanks to the ao3 gang for encouraging me!  
> Special thanks to @rubywing for thinking of the name and being my beta!  
> Thanks to @SouthyJr on discord for thinking of this idea.  
> Thank you @Corpus_Callosum for thinking of Yancy's name and the Hoopanet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Tobias was intrigued. He was currently watching a match of the newly established Alolan Leauge. Now, usually, he wasn't one to watch other people battle but one of the battlers was distinctly familiar. 

"Well well well. Ash Ketchum." 

The boy was the only one who had ever managed to defeat his Darkrai. And worse yet, he had pulled off a double knockout with his Latios using a Pikachu. A Pikachu. It was honestly a miracle. 

Continuing his trend of using unevolved Pokémon, the latter was using a Rowlet against his obviously much more powerful evolved form, Decidueye. 

"Oh? You're watching a Pokémon battle?" His cousin, Yancy, walked over to look at the screen. "Hey...isn't that the Alolan Champion?" 

Tobias swivelled his head around. "You mean that Pineapple-hair guy? Think his name was Hao or something." 

Yancy shook his head. "Nope. His opponent. That Ketchum boy." 

Tobias felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure?" 

Yancy nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket. With a few taps and a quick Hoopanet search, showed his cousin proof if his statement. 

"Holy Giratina. This is unbelievable, " Tobias muttered before an idea hit him. "This...can go in my favour." 

After winning the Lily of the Valley conference, he had opted to challenge Cynthia and the Elite 4. However, the champion had rejected his application, citing the reason that Tobias wasn't worthy. 

Needless to say, he was furious. How dare they! He was Tobias Invisus, master of Legendaries and Mythicals! He wasn’t to be denied! 

However, after half a year of resubmitting application after application after every rejection, he had given up. He instead travelled to different regions, sweeping through the gyms and their conferences. 

But, when he submitted the application to challenge their elite 4 and Champion, much like with Sinnoh, they had rejected him. 

Disgraced, he had returned back to Sinnoh to recoup, and here he was, watching his previous opponent. But, technically, defeating a champion of a region was a big deal... 

If he could defeat Ketchum, he would finally gain the recognition he deserved and it would be the final push that would make him worthy in the eyes of the other champions. 

Yes, this was the perfect opportunity. 

"I'm going to go issue a challenge to him. It should finally make the champions take note of me, " Tobias decided, getting up from the couch and walking off to this room with a swirl of his cloak. 

Yancy rolled his eyes. His cousin always did have a flair for dramatics. Sighing, he turned back to the TV and made himself comfortable on the couch. He might as well watch the other matches. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Ash Ketchum, 

Your victory in the Alolan League was shocking. A champion of your calibre is quite rare. Shame you could only demonstrate your battle prowess against beginning trainers. Oh, well. It's such a shame Alola isn't quite as catering to battling as the rest of the regions. 

Although I have yet to comprehend why you haven't evolved your Pikachu( Is it because you lack the funds to do so?), I must admit it did quite a surprising amount of damage to my Latios. Victini must have been smiling on you that day. 

I also come bearing a piece of advice. Your Rowlet was seen dozing off repeatedly multiple times in the League. One of these times nearly cost you a loss. You simply must discipline your Rowlet so as to prevent incidents like this from happening. I also do recommend you evolve that poor thing. 

Now, by this point, you must be thinking about why I took up my very precious time to write you this letter. Was it because I wanted to offer you some valuable advice? I would like to confirm that my reason for writing to you is to challenge you to a fight 

Yes, you saw right. I, Tobias Invisus, would like to see for myself your battle prowess. Therefore, I am requesting a Pokémon battle. Our battle at the Lily of the Valley League was interesting and I would be very happy if we could have a coda of sorts. 

I have scheduled a match at the site of our previous battle, the Stadium that hosted the previous Lily-Of-The-Valley Conference. I will be waiting for you there on the 10th of November, exactly a week away, at 12 noon. 

I hope to see you there. It wouldn't be very befitting of your champion status if you decided not to show up, wouldn't it? 

Regards,  
Tobias Invisus,  
Winner of the Lily-Of-The-Valley, Indigo, Silver and Ever Grande Leagues.  
\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash wasn't an idiot, much to contrary belief. After years of saving the world, meeting legendaries and mythicals, dying and defeating evil teams, he had developed a sense of when something just wasn't right or when people had less than good intentions. 

So, when he felt his throat lodge itself up, he knew that Tobias was looking for something more than just a friendly challenge. He had only read through part of the letter and he knew that the wording in the letter was a bit weird... 

"What’cha looking at Keiki?" 

Ash rubbed his eyes, waving a hand in greeting at Kukui. Noticing the letter in Ash's hand, Kukui sent Ash a questioning look. With a nod, Ash passed the letter to Kukui, waiting to see his pseudo-father's reaction. 

It was quite surprising to see Kukui's expression morph from one of curiosity to annoyance to one of outright anger. With a sigh, Kukui clenched the paper in his fist, taking a deep breath.

"I knew there was something bad in the letter but it shouldn't have made you this angry. What exactly is wrong with this letter?" 

"Well, this Tobias is a pompous ass. I mean, look at it! In the beginning, he's basically saying that you aren't as powerful as the rest of the champions and that Alola sucks at battling! Why the nerve of this little brat!" 

Ash bit his lip. He has read the first paragraph of the letter only and if it was just enough to make Kukui mad, how bad was the rest? 

"The next two-paragraphs are basically him offering you his so-called " advice", basically telling you that he thinks the only reasons by this time that you haven't evolved Pikachu is because you can’t afford a Thunder Stone or you're just stupid!"  
Ash felt his eyes harden. Did Tobias really think that he could just write that down and send it to him?

"Oh, and that's not all, he's also talking about how you should discipline Rowlet cuz of his sleeping problems!" 

Ash felt anger swell up in him, bubbling and boiling. Tobias could get away with insulting him but he couldn't let Tobias get off scot-free when disrespecting Pikachu's and Rowlet's choices! 

"He's basically treating you like your lucky to have even received a letter from him! Jeez. Well, yadda yadda yadda, oh wait. He wants to have a battle with you." 

Ash perked up in surprise. A battle? He felt his lips curl into a smile. 

Well, bring it on. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Tobias Invisus, 

I have received your letter of challenge and have decided to accept it. A rematch would certainly be interesting. Thank you for the advice you have offered me but I'm afraid that I shan't follow it. It has nothing to do with you, it's just that my Pokémon prefer to be unevolved. 

I shall be waiting for the day our battle will be held. 

Regards,  
Ash Ketchum,  
Orange Islands and Alola Leagues Champion.  
\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Tobias raised an eyebrow. No Pokémon in their right mind would not want to evolve and become stronger. The boy must be lying! 

And what was that part about the Orange Islands League? Well, it certainly wasn't a real league so it was probably either made up or just a really small one. Nevertheless, it wouldn't change anything. 

Pulling out his phone, he started at the pending messages and missed calls from Yancy. It was probably nothing. Pocketing his phone, he looked ahead to see an abandoned mine. 

He was on Iron Island, which used to be prosperous and booming with people. However, when the ore reserves ran out, it got deserted. 

It was, however, a prime training spot as it was filled with countless wild Pokémon. Sighing, he switched off his phone. He was probably strong enough to take on Ketchum but he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried. Just in case, he would train up his Pokémon by just a bit. Just in case. But, there was only one problem.

Iron Island had no signal as the few inhabitants were not very technologically advanced and preferred to spend their days without any connection to the outside world. He couldn’t contact anyone nor could anyone contact him.

Yancy's messages had to wait.  
\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Yancy: Tobias! That Ketchum kid isn't some joke 

Yancy: I watched his other matches and he's way stronger than he looks! 

Yancy: And have you seen his trainer profile! 

Yancy: Tobias! 

Yancy: Shit, you're on that island again.


	2. Dancing With Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gathers information, makes two deals and asks for a favour

"Keiki?" Kukui implored, staring off into space, gripping the letter angrily in his clenched hand.

"Yes, Kukui-Hakase?"

"Do me a favour and don't hold back when you battle this...this...opala."

"Haka-" Ash opened his mouth, about to scold his father figure.

"It's not a swear word, I'm allowed to use it." Kukui shot back, rolling his eyes. Ash closed his mouth.

" Just say you won't give any mercy to this idiot."

"If you say so. And, don't worry."

An innocent smile, but it promised pain. 

"Mercy was never an option."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Ne, can you hear me?'

'I can. What do you need Chosen?'

'Oh, thank...me-I mean Arceus.'

'You humans should honestly think about your choice of swear words. You wouldn't want others to be cussing out your name...'

'Eh, sorry.'

'It's fine'

'Anyway, can you do something for me?'

'Maybe...but depending on what the thing is you might have to owe me catnip.'

'That's fine. Now, I need you to speak to some Pokemon.'

'Wild or caught? Ordinary or Legendary?'

'It's this specific trainer's legendary Pokemon.'

'Oh?'

' There may be some problems going on so I want to try to understand. I'll project you the details if you agree.'

'Catnip?'

'Fine.'

'Sign me up then.'  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Soph, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure thing! Whaddya need?"

"Can you do a full-on internet search about this one guy for me? Pokemon, battle style, family connections, tournaments..."

"...You owe me those new mechanical parts from your inventor friend."

"Deal."

"Just send me the details and I'll give ya a report tomorrow."

"Thanks!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tobias sneezed. He felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Well, the cave was quite cold and damp. Dismissing the sneeze as a random thing, he continued training.

"Ice beam."

Heeding his trainer's commands, Darkrai knocked out the offending Graveler, looking back at its trainer for further instructions.

"Don't be daft. Continue knocking out those wild Pokemon by yourself. If you can't do this simple task, honestly, you're not of much use to me."

The Darkrai nodded, turning back to look for more wild Pokemon. Tobias yawned, closing his eyes for just a moment. By doing this, he missed out the slight flash, signalling a pokemon's arrival via teleport.

Darkrai, however, saw this very clearly. As discreetly as it could, Dakrai sent a very weak and small Dark Void at his trainer, effectively making Tobias very, very, tired and sleepy.

'Continue training. I'm going to take a nap."

The Darkrai nodded, prompting Tobias to lean back against a rock and close his eyes. The Dakrai nodded to an out of place shadow which morphed into a Marshadow. Darkrai raised an eyebrow. The Marshadow snickered, transforming into a Mew.

'Do what do I owe you the pleasure of, ancestress?'

Mew giggled, swirling around in the air.

'Calm down young one. I'm just here to have a talk.'

Darkrai raised an eyebrow in suspicion, nevertheless prompting Mew to continue.

"Very well."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ash? What can I do for you?" Professor Oak asked, looking extremely tired.

"I received a battle challenge recently. I'm planning on going full out on it. Can you ask around the ranch to see whether any of my pokemon would like to compete."

"Of course. Do you want me to extend any invitations to your other pokemon that aren't at the ranch?"

"I'll ask them myself. I'm planning on visiting the ranch. Well, I gotta go thanks again and bye Prof!"

With a cheerful grin, Ash ended the conversation.

Oak shook his head. "Kids these days.." he muttered fondly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
that one kid with a railgun: hey, about the person you wanted me to look into @DisasterBait

DisasterBait: Yeah? Any problems with the research?

that one kid with a railgun: Nah, just wanted to ask something. his name really is Tobias invisus right

DisasterBait: Yes???

that one kid with a railgun: ooooh, boy

that one kid with a railgun: let me tell ya his name is just ironic

that one kid with a railgun: invisus means a lot of bad things like obnoxious and stuff

DisasterBait: Owo

that one kid with a railgun: which certainly suits him

that one kid with a railgun: Tobias also means God is good

DisasterBait:shejjsndvhskan

that one kid with a railgun: ash?

that one kid with a railgun: ya good?

DisasterBait: hea im fine

DisasterBait: *yea

that one kid with a railgun: who are you and what have you done to the ash with perfect spelling and capitalisation?

DisasterBait: It's just like you said, it's really ironic and funny

DisasterBait: Considering what I'm gonna do to him

that one kid with a railgun:...ok? kinda scared but whatever.just don't murder him or something.

DisasterBait: Don't worry. You won't be charged as an accomplice for murder

DisasterBait: And if I'm killing anyone, it's probably going to be emotional and mental homicide

that one kid with a railgun: still not reassuring but go off I guess

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Champion of Alola & The Orange Islands,  
Ash Ketchum, 

Pokemon Trainer Tobias Invisus has requested a battle with you at the Lily-Of-The-Valley Stadium. If this battle was put in without your request, please contact our personnel to cancel the battle. If all is in order, please read the rules and details below.

1\. The match will take place on the 10th of November, at 12 00 in the afternoon. If you fail to arrive at the site, a maximum of 10 minutes will be given for you to appear or the match will be cancelled. If you are unable to attend the match on that day, please inform us. The match will be counted as a draw if you neglect to show up.

2\. No healing items will be allowed. However, held items, including berries, move-boosting items, mega stones and Z-Crystals will be allowed. Failure to comply with this rule will result in instant failure.

3\. Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing are allowed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
SingingSuiren: @DisasterBait @DisasterBait @DisasterBait

SingingSuiren: Is this true? 

SingingSuiren: www.pokenews.com//rematch_between_alolan_champ_ash_ketchum_and_Tobias_Invisus

MomFriend: Whoa

that one kid with a rail gun: ^ news spreads really fast apparently

SingingSuiren: So is it true?!?!

DisasterBait: Yup

SingingSuiren: Cool, cool

SingingSuiren: Get us seats and I'll forgive you for not telling us

Singing Suiren: But what I want to know is

SingingSuiren: Whomst the fuck is Tobias?

MomFriend: Language, Lana

SingingSuiren: Sorry Mom

MalasadasAreLife: www.pokenews.com//trainer_profile_Tobias_Invisus

SingingSuiren: Thanks, Hau!

MalasadasAreLife: No prob! Happy to help!

Floor's On Lava: So this Tobias guy is basically sweeping through leagues and gyms with legendary Pokemon and no one is stopping him?

DisatserBait: Sadly, yes

DisasterBait: But that won't be the case any longer

MalasadasAreLife: ?

Lily Of The Valley: Good luck on your battle Ash! If you need any help, feel free to ask

Floor Is Lava: ^

MalasadasAreLife: ^^

Lily of The Valley:^^^

MomFriend: ^^^^

that one kid with a railgun: ^^^^^

SingingSuiren: ^^^^^^

Lily Of The Valley: ...

Lily of The Valley: Brother dearest 

Lily of The Valley: Please stop lurking and interact with us

Lily of The Valley: Now

SingingSuiren: Owo

Cold Dead Body in my Car: ...

Cold Dead Body in my Car: Good luck Ash

that one kid with a railgun: I have one fear

DisasterBait: :)

MalasadasAreLife: :)

that one kid with a railgun: 3 fears

Floor Is Lava: Valid

that one kid with a railgun: anyway ash, I've got your report ready

DisasterBait: Oooo! Thanks, Soph! I'll see you at your house

that one kid with a railgun: ok  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Ash! How are you? I've heard you have that big battle with this Tobias guy coming up soon!"

"Hey, Drayden! Thanks for picking up my call. I'm doing fine. But anyway, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can I borrow your Dragonite for about a day? I've got some business in Kanto at the ranch and I need to be able to travel between Alola and Kanto quickly."

"Why not? Dragonite's been itching for some exercise but lately, there's been quite a lot of paperwork, which by the way, I need you to look over!"

"Hehe. I'll take a look at it soon. Thanks! It'll be great if you can send her over to me now if that's fine with you!"

"Alright, just give me a second."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ash quickly slotted Sophocles's report into his backpack, taking care not to crumple it too much. Grabbing some poketreats and snacks, along with two water bottles and a map, he inclined a hand out for Pikachu to climb up.

"You've got everything?"Kukui asked, already unlocking the door.

" Yup," Ash replied, running through his mental checklist.

After making sure his partner was safely secured on his shoulder, Ash grabbed his pokeballs before making a run for outside. Burnet who was sleeping out of the kitchen threw Ash some sunscreen, which he sheepishly took before bobbing his head and heading outside.

With a toss of a Pokeball, a gigantic towering Dragonite materialised. With a soft cry, the Dragonite bent down to nuzzle against Ash's head.

"Hey there, girl. You up for a ride?" 

Dragonite cried again, eagerly nodding her head. She paused to greet Pikachu who gave a cheerful chip back in return.

"Thanks! I need you to take me to Kanto in Pallet Town. You remember where that is, right?"

The Dragonite paused, seemingly in thought before it nodded, turning around to give Ash access to her back.

At this point, Kukui who was watching the proceedings walked to Ash to ruffle his hair. Burnet quickly followed with a pat on the back before bopping Ash's nose with her finger.

"Stay safe."

"Take care, Ash."

Ash beamed, nodding. Pikachu gave another chirp before putting a paw on its chest as if promising the couple the safe return of his trainer.

"Bye Hakase! I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon!" Ash shouted, taking off into the air with Dragonite and Pikachu.

"We'll be waiting for you!"

"Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilie: Lily of the Valley (The Lily of the Valley is a very beautiful bell-shaped flower, but very deadly.)  
> Sophocles: that one kid with a rail gun ( @ScriptedLoreKeeper you have put the idea of Vikavolt as a railgun into my head and despite all my efforts, it is stuck in my head.)  
> Ash: DisasterBait ( Ash's penchant for attracting legendaries and world-ending disasters comes into play.)  
> Lana: SingingSuiren ( Sirens(myths) drown people via singing to lure them into the water. Ash told Lana her Japanese name. Lana makes a pun.)  
> Mallow: Momfriend (Mallow is the momfriend, you can fight me on that.)  
> Kiawe: Floor Is Lava (Pretty self-explanatory)  
> Gladion: Cold Dead Body in my Car (https://youtu.be/gwQxvdTWRlg)  
> Hau: Malasadas are Life( Game-verse and manga-verse Hau love malasadas and you can't convince me that anime-verse Hau doesn't like them.)


	3. Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkrai muses, the Alolan gang is slightly worried, Ash finally reaches the ranch and someone runs away.

"So, what do you think?"

Darkrai remained silent for a few seconds more, casting a glance at his sleeping trainer.

"...I accept."

"Yes!" Mew punched her fist into the air happily, causing Darkrai to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you're that happy just because accepted your proposal, " Darkrai said.

"Nope! To be completely honest, I could care less! But because I convinced you, maybe he would give me extra catnip!" Mew chimed, twirling around in the air cheerfully.

"That explains it. Anyway, do we have to do anything else?" 

"Nah, he said so himself that he wanted a fair and equal fight. He's that kind of person after all. So, he wants all of you to not hold back even the slightest bit!" Mew replied.

"What an odd one..." Darkrai mused, shaking his head as his supposedly honourable ancestress danced happily in the air.

\----------------------------------------------------

SingingSuiren: Does anybody know why Ash isn't here today? I asked Professor Kukui but he only said he would be preparing for the match and that I shouldn't text him cuz there wouldn't be any reception 

Cold Dead Body in my Car: No idea

that one kid with a railgun: hes flying back to Kanto for a while to visit his pokes. he said he'll be back tmr afternoon

MomFriend: But it'll take some time for the plane to go back and forth from here to Kanto. He wouldn't have much time if he was coming back tomorrow afternoon...

Floor is Lava: He isn't taking a plane. I was doing my morning rounds when I saw him and Pikachu riding on the back of a Dragonite.

Lily of The Valley: That's weird...

MalasadasAreLife: What is?

Lily of The Valley: He showed me pictures of all of his Pokemon before. Never before have I seen a Dragonite...

DisasterBait: That's because she isn't mine!

SingingSuiren: What are you doing here! I thought Kukui said that there was no phone reception! 

DisatserBait: When I'm travelling overseas there's definitely no reception but I'm home now! Dragonites can cover the trip between Kanto and Alola in less than 3 hours! 

that one kid with a railgun: well i didnt know that

DisatserBait: Anyway, I'm back home to check on my pokemon and prepare them for the match!

Floor is Lava: That explains it.

DisasterBait: Well, I gotta go!

DisatserBait: Bye!  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Ash pocketed his phone, smiling as his friends sent their goodbyes. He stretched, prompting Pikachu to nose at his neck. 

"Hey! That's tickles!"

Pikachu stopped, pointing its tail towards the direction of the ranch.

"Pika pi."

Ash chuckled, breaking into a run. "I know, I know."

"Well, hold on tight!"  
\----------------------------------------------------  
TOBIAS INVISUS LEAGUE REPORT:  
To Ash  
[This is what I've managed to gather from video recordings and footage, the Pokemon archives and the trainer database. Some of the info I got may be fabricated or false so proceed with caution.]  
Remember the deal,  
Soph.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pg 1:

Trainer Profile:  
Name: Tobias Invisus*  
Hometown: Jubilife City(Sinnoh)  
Age: 35  
Trainer Rank: Master  
League Winner

(Note: This guy's family is quite wealthy. The Invisus family has been in charge of a major construction company for quite a few years. Must have racked up quite the fortune...)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pokemon  
Starter: *???  
**Caught(???): 1)Darkrai  
2)Latios  
3)Moltres  
4)***???  
5)Suicune  
6)***???  
Starters:{*1} Common: {0} Uncommon: {0} Rare: {0}  
Very Rare: {0} Legendary: {3} Mythical: {1}

*(Note: I've been looking through the Pokemon battle archives and I've never seen this guy use a Pokemon that's not a legendary. There is a record about him picking a starter at Sinnoh's regional professor's laboratory though. Can't confirm which starter.)

**(Note: Another funny thing is, well, I can't even confirm whether he really caught those legendaries. It's listed down in reports and websites that he did but there's no footage of him actually doing so. Nor was he in any of the respective legendary pokemon's regions when he got them. It is possible they were traded to him or he obtained them in more...sketchy methods.)

***(Note: From all the video footage of him battling, the only Pokemon he has shown are listed above. He's usually so powerful that most don't even make it past one of his Pokemon.)

\----------------------------------------------------  
Ash flung open the lab door only to be greeted by an over-affectionate, sentient and massive pile of sludge. In other words, his Muk. Pikachu, upon seeing said Muk move towards his trainer at a speed a literal heap of ooze should have been incapable of, quickly jumped off his trainer's shoulder.

Ash could only shoot a slightly betrayed look at his partner Pokemon while he was embraced, no, engulfed by his Muk. Pikachu giggled.

"Hey, hey, Muk I love you but you're kinda strangling me here, " Ash let out, words a bit muffled. Muk nevertheless continued glomping his trainer, letting go only after a few more seconds.

"MUK!!! You better not be glomping random trainers again!" Ash turned to hear hurried footsteps, smile widening when he saw a ruffled looking Professor Oak.

"Professor!"

Oak's eyes widened in slight surprise.  
"Well, Ash! When you told me you were coming back soon I didn't expect it to be the the next day! How did you get here so fast?"

Ash chuckled, scratching his cheek.  
"I borrowed Drayden's Dragonite, " he answered.

"Ahhh, I see. Dragonites really are fast, huh?" Oak marvelled wistfully.

"Maybe I should write a paper about that...Come to think of it...Pidgeots are also quite good fliers too-"

"I'm just going to head to the ranch now, bye Professor!" Ash yelped quickly before making a run for the ranch, not quite willing to listen to Professor Oak ramble on. Pikachu followed behind, still laughing.

Ash let out a sigh of relief, happy that he was able to escape having to listen to the Professor's musings. This relief was drop-kicked out of a window when something large, heavy and green tackled him.

Inhaling a familiar spicy yet slightly sweet scent, Ash laughed as he struggled to wiggle out of his Bayleef's bear-tackle grasp. 

"Come on Bayleef! You're kinda squashing me here!" Ash glanced hopefully at Pikachu for help but traitor only let out another snicker, pointing to the incoming stampeding Tauros herd.

Well Ash did in fact get his wish of making Bayleef get of him granted when she jumped out of the way of the many multiple Tauros, he had no time to catch a breath or rejoice as he was greeted with the task of, well, not dying a painful death via being squashed under 30 Tauros.

"Although, I suppose Xerneas would still bring me back, " Ash considered cynically as he held on to the back of one of the Tauros that he managed to climb onto for dear life.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
After preventing Pikachu from dying of laughter, Ash searched around for his Bulbasaur who was all too happy to see him and assist in letting off a Solar Beam that would gather all of Ash's other Pokemon.

Smiling at all of his companions gathered around him, he threw up 4 pokeballs into the air, letting his Alolan Pokemon meet his older ones.

After a few minutes of catching up, hugging and new introductions, Ash cleared his throat.

"Everyone!"

All of his Pokemon perked at attention, eager to hear him speak.

"As some of you may know, I'm facing off one of my formal rivals in the Sinnoh Leauge! We got bested by him last time but this time, we won't lose!"

Everyone let out their own respective victory cry, determined for their side to win. Ash grinned, continuing.

"Sadly, I can't take all of you but I believe the professor has asked everyone about whether they would like to compete." Ash fished out his phone, searching for a picture of his opponent. 

"This is our opponent, Tobias! He uses legendary Pokemon and is no doubt going to be one of the hardest people we'll face! The match is taking place in-"

Ash cut off, taking note of the too shocked to be good face one of his pokemon was wearing. Specifically, his Torterra.

"Hey, buddy, is everything alright?' Ash asked worriedly. Torterra whipped it's head around to face him, eyes wide and...

Ash has seen that fearful, insecure and untrusting look before.

Torterra shook it's head wildly, glancing at the nearby forest before letting out a low growl. The inside of Ash's stomach pitched.

" Torterra, wait!" The grass-type hurriedly plodded its way into the nearest patch of forest, moving far quicker and urgently than Ash had ever seen it display.

"What...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated for some time! And concerning the status of this fic, it is not finished and I will continue it even if it kills me! 
> 
> Despite everything, I hope you enjoyed this. Please stay safe and healthy during this period. Have a nice week!


	4. Sparks and Crackles

He doesn't know how long he's been running. Minutes? Hours? The sun was beginning to set. Doesn't matter. He just needs to get away. 

He's not fast. He's slow. Still, he must have made some distance. Can he stop? No, if he stops, he'll be found. He doesn't want to face them right now. Especially him.

So he runs.

Light ebbs to dark, the sky twists, and suddenly, he's alone. No rustles or whispers from other Pokemon in the forest. Everything is just...blank. Is he even in the forest now?

He whips his head around, alarmed. Where is he? What happened-

"What are you doing young one?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
There's almost something morbid about the atmosphere around the normally bustling and cheerful Pokemon ranch. In fact, the cheerful atmosphere should have been amplified with the presence of a certain ravenhead. Yet, it seemed...gloomy.

Gary sighs, running a hand through his hair. There was something up. Something must have happened. As he nears the laboratory, he swings the door open, ready for anything.

He zones in on his rival/friend sitting on a stool, staring blankly into space. Ok, that wasn't expected. He scoots over to sit on a nearby stool also, dragging it closer, setting down the papers in his hand on a nearby counter, waiting for the trainer to give a reaction.

Nothing.

Gary is starting to get worried. He eyes the papers before taking one, skimming over the words while keeping watch on the probably catatonic trainer. Something told him it was best if he didn't disturb the trainer.

"You're with him? Is he alright? That's good."

Gary cast another worried glance at the apparently talking-to-himself trainer.

"You want to help him? Well, if he's fine with it...alright then."

"Just tell him that I don't blame him and that when he's feeling better we can talk." With that, Ash seemingly snapped back to reality, looking at Gary with slightly widened eyes.

"Yo, Ashy," Gary says because he's polite and not that much of a dick anymore.

"Why are you here and when did you get here?" Ash asked. Gary furrowed his eyebrows. There was a certain edge to the raven's voice...

"Just then. And by the way, do I even want to know about the talking to yourself thing?"

Ash chuckled, but Gary noticed the slight ironic tone in it.

"Nah. It's just some stuff I have to take care of, " Ash dismissed. 

Gary bit his lip "Where's Pikachu?"

"He's out there with the others. He's rallying them up for the match."

"Oh, I've heard about it. Uhmm...good luck I guess?"  
Gray winced at his own awkward tone, tapping his fingers nervously against the table.

Finally, after another minute or so of even more awkward silence, Gary gave in."Is everything alright?" 

The silence from the normally bubbly trainer unnerved him. "I wouldn't say everything but...I'm fine. Just a bit...mad, " Ash replied.

"May I ask why?" Gary questioned.

"You already did, " Ash shot back. Gary raised an eyebrow. Ash normally didn't resort to sarcasm.

"Shut it. I'm trying to be polite here. I swear Professor Rowan looked ready to murder me with a knife the last time I was, quote, ' Too nosy.' " Gary quipped back, hoping to startle a laugh out of his friends/rival.

"Well, at least if I find your dismembered body one day drifting in the sea, I know what to put on your gravestone. Gary Oak, died from trying to be nice." 

"Haha. You're hilarious."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Trying to cheer me up. But like I said, I'm just a tad bit angry."

Gary opened his mouth to ask but was stopped when Ash waved a hand.

"I can't sit here forever though. I have to prepare for the match."

"Taking your anger out on that Tobias guy, huh? Jeez, I won't be surprised if his burned body is found in some dark alleyway in Saffron a day after the match."

"If that does in fact happen, know that, No.1, he probably deserves it and, No.2, no one will be able to prove it was me."

"Ok, now I'm worried."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Are you sure you want to do it by yourself? I could come to Kalos and help.'

'Ash, you are not travelling over 9000 kilometres just to help teach me a few moves. You're already busy enough with preparation for the match. I'm sure I can handle this by myself.'

'If you say so. Just take care alright?'

'Alright.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Right, let's do this!"

Heracross let out a happy chirp, nodding its head.

"I was looking through your move pool and if we want to stand a chance against Tobias's Darkrai, we need some new moves!"

Heracross tilted it's head curiously, prompting Ash to continue.

"Sleep Talk selects a random move to use when you're asleep, so we need to make sure any move that happens to be used is gonna do some serious damage to Darkrai!"

Heracross let out a hum of agreement. 

"I was thinking that we could keep Megahorn and of course Sleep Talk, but I think we could replace Hyper Beam and Horn Attack with Counter and Brick Break if you're fine with it."

Heracross nodded, but Ash noted it's slightly worried expression.

"Is everything alright Heracross? If you don't want to learn those moves then it's fine."

Heracross shook its head wildly, looking down and letting out a depressed hum instead. Ash immediately understood.

"Are you still upset about the last time we fought Darkrai?"

Heracross nodded, letting out a small, "Hera...."

Ash patted Heracross's shoulder, giving it an encouraging smile.

"Hey, you don't need to worry. You'll do great!" Ash reassured.

Heracross nodded, giving a happy chirp.

"Also, other than that...I also have something else I want to talk to you about."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
DisasterBait: I need a favour.

SkaterGirl: Why do I have a feeling you've been saying that a lot recently 

DisatserBait: Well...you're not wrong...

SkaterGirl: I was just kidding with ya! Whaddya need?

DisasterBait: I know your family is mainly based in Lucarionites but I was wondering if you had more types of mega stones in your possession.

DisasterBait: I'm willing to pay, of course!

SkaterGirl: We have a few assorted ones. What are ya looking for? I'm assuming you need a Keystone too. 

DisasterBait: A Keystone would be great! I'm looking for a Heracroassnite!

SkaterGirl: We have one. When do you need it?

DisasterBait: Preferably as soon as possible. Send it to Professor Kukui's house in Alola. And I thought there was supposed to be a trial or something?

DisasterBait: And for payment, I'll send you a cheque.

SkaterGirl: I'll send it to you via mail. I think it should arrive in maybe a day.

SkaterGirl: There is supposed to be a trial but you beat me and grandpa respects you quite a bit. I'll even throw in the Keystone for free. Consider it a gift for saving the world!

DisasterBait: Much appreciated!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ash rubs his eyes, fighting drowsiness and tiredness. With a sigh, he flops down onto the grass and stares at the inky black night.

He had spent maybe the whole afternoon and a good chunk of the night helping Heracross. It was making good progress and Ash can't help but feel a bit proud.

There's a flash of bright yellow fur in the corner of his eyes and Pikachu comes bounding over to him, looking at him questioningly.

"I'm fine Pikachu, just tired."

Pikachu nods, coming close to curl up near the crook of his shoulder. The stars dangling in the night sky are a beautiful sight he can't help but compare it to the many other star dotted skies he's seen on his journey.

"Hey...do you think we can do it?"

Pikachu stares at him as though he just said something stupid and Ash chuckles, realising that he has indeed said something silly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if we try our best we can beat him."

Pikachu smiles at him, and he knows that he believes in his words.

"Y'know, this upcoming battle feels kinda different."

Pikachu perked up his ears curiously.

"It's kinda like my match against Paul, expect it's more...how should I say it..." Ash trailed off, looking for words to use.

Pikachu piped in with a "Pika?" and Ash snapped his fingers.

"Stake-heavy! I mean, other than my reputation as Alola Champion, there's also...more at stake here."

"Pika pi..."

"Yeah."

Ash smiled and got up from the ground.

"We're gonna kick his ass."  
\-----------------------

Torterra blinks in confusion at the deity in front of him, letting out a low rumble in surprise.

"Well, didn't I say it clearly? You must know that usually, I don't do these kinds of things. But I do owe a great deal to the Chosen One and this battle will be interesting," the deity said, swirling around Torterra's head in the air.

Torterra was, needless to say, confused. Does his trainer intend to have him battle with him and made a deal with the deity in front of him to train him? But his trainer must have surely lost faith in him when he ran away. 

"The Chosen One is an interesting human. Even with the bond between us, I can't affirm I know what goes through his mind," the deity cuts into his thoughts, as though reading his mind. 

"But that doesn't matter. Are you willing to train under me? It will surely be a harsh process," the deity asks, amber yellow eyes focusing on him, as though scrutinizing and picking apart his entire being.

Torterra...doesn't know what to do. On one hand, he doesn't want to face ~~him~~. He knows that on his own right now, he is no match for any deities.

But, he doesn't want to let down the person who's seen him and his fault but still ultimately decided to say "I choose you."

Torterra stills. Why is he thinking about what his trainer would want him to do? If his trainer was here, he would turn to Torterra and tell him that the choice was his to make. His trainer was kind. He wouldn't expect him to do something or pressure him.

His trainer wasn't like ~~him~~.

So, what choice did Torterra want to make?

Torterra looked up from where he had hung his head while lost in his thoughts. The deity gave a smile.

"I see you've made up your mind young one."

"Very well," the deity said, " I am the guardian of Lake Valor and the Being of Willpower, Azelf."

"Prepare yourself," Azelf declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not dead? First of all, sorry for not updating in months. Life's been tough and I can't guarantee I'll go back to a normal update schedule after this. I've also kinda lost inspiration for this but I'll try to keep on churning out more chapters.


End file.
